Harry Potter: The Godfather
by Hefster
Summary: AU/Time Travel: It is 1973 and Lord Black and Lord Potter find themselves in Gringotts confronted with the unthinkable and without power - a Lord Potter-Black from the future. However, he didn't arrive alone. A Black heirloom forces a marriage, which will only complicate things further as the Black and Potter families try to unite against the coming darkness. Harry/Daphne/Narcissa


**Greetings new and returning readers. I ventured forth yet again into a new universe. This was written during my flight from Germany to the US and has been bugging me for well over several months. Since sleep never claims me on flights and the inflight entertainment was sorely lacking, I decided to write this little story. For further information, see the end of chapter Author Notes!**

**Disclaimer:** Playing in somebody else's sandbox, creating my own little sandcastle with a mote to ward of all the sand pirates and sand ninjas.

* * *

**Harry Potter: The Godfather**

Gringotts, a Goblin Bank, territory and seat of Goblin Power sits firmly in the center of magical Diagon Alley, London, Britain. A Bank with the rights to govern the British magical gold economy, a right won from the British Ministry of Magic in what the Wizarding Community calls the Goblin Rebellion of 1731, finds itself at the sudden interest of two of Britain's most ancient magical families.

We write the year 1973 and a man with greying black hair appears out of thin air at one of the many apparition points of Diagon Alley. Wearing a fine set of long black robes, this man walks towards the massive white building that is Gringotts. His steps are precise and measured, an air of superiority surrounding him and the alley shoppers clear out of his way as if given an order. Some watch in awe, while other's watch in interest, questioning the reason behind the sudden appearance of said individual that is rarely seen in public. And just as quickly as the person arrived, he vanishes behind the massive doors of Gringotts.

"Strength and Honor," the man greeted a Goblin guard. "I require the assistance of my account manager Snaggletooth."

"Strength and Honor Lord Potter," the Goblin replied and hefted his massive axe, only to casually shoulder it. "Right this way Lord Potter. Snaggletooth has been expecting you."

"I see," Lord Potter replied and quickly studied the Hall of Tellers. Eyes narrowing slightly, he addressed the burly Goblin. "How does business fair these days? It is rare to see so many Goblin guards within the sacred halls."

"Business is wonderful," the Goblin replied and led Lord Potter deeper into the Bank. "There has been a slight altercation earlier in the day but the offending Wizard has been dealt with."

"Excellent. May the flow of gold never cease," Lord Potter offered but couldn't hide the frown. "I daresay hope that I will not have to deal with an uprising. It is far too early for your race to start their centennial sport of annoying the Ministry of Magic."

"Not in the least," the Goblin guard smiled in amusement, showing off their deadly pencil sharp fangs. "But now that you mention it Lord Potter, it is a suggestion worth mentioning to our Director. Goblin life has been utterly dreadful boring these past few decades."

Lord Potter simply shook his head and sighed. "Was our fight not enough to your satisfaction old friend? I am hardly the young Wizard that I was thirty years ago."

"Ah but Lord Potter," the Goblin grinned. "Who says that you have to fight at all?"

"Ragnok, you and I both know that a Potter is always in the thick of any fighting. We are born with it. It is a blessing as much as it is a curse."

"Indeed it must be my friend, yet I recall that there once was a Wizard that boasted of his battle prowess in front of a horde of armed Goblin's in nothing but his undergarments."

"I was drunk," the man chuckled. "And if I recall, it was you that ensured that fact, knowing quite well what you and your father would pull the following day."

The Goblin barked with laughter, "Oh the facial expression of your wife that day was glorious. Pray tell Charlus, has the lovely Dorea ever forgiven you?"

Charlus Potter snorted in amusement. "Forgiven, most certainly but she has never forgotten. She reminds me yearly of it."

"Ha! That is what you get for marrying a feisty one Charlus," Ragnok guffawed. "She is a Black after all."

"Oh trust me my friend," Charlus replied. "I am well aware of it. She loves to remind me of her honored heritage whenever she can."

"Ah yes," the Goblin responded. "The sex with them is simply too great to refuse."

"Indeed it is," Charlus replied with a smirk. "I will inform her that you send your best of wishes."

"Oh please don't," Ragnok bellowed. "I don't want the she-devil after me again. Once was scary enough and besides, I believe my own wife would take offense."

Charlus chuckled, "We certainly married a pair of scary women my old friend."

"But we wouldn't have it any other way my friend," Ragnok finished and stopped in front of a door. "Through here and Snaggletooth will be with you momentarily Lord Potter."

"Thank you honorable Ragnok son of Targnok – may fortune smile upon you."

"And to you my friend," the Goblin spoke and turned to leave as the man entered the doors he was lead to.

**XXXX**

"Charlus, what are you doing here?"

"Orion?" Charlus Potter asked perplexed. "Now that is quite unexpected. What brings you to Gringotts?"

"I came to see my account manager, only to be told that I was expected. I was led here and have been waiting for quite some time now too, which is quite odd. Did you see all the Goblin guards in the Hall of Tellers? What do you make of it?"

"Interesting," Charlus replied. "I also came to see my account manager about something that required my immediate attention. I was also told that I was expected. And I did see the guards but I don't think we have anything to worry. I spoke to Ragnok, and he actually led me here and explained that there was an incident with an unfortunate soul this morning."

"Curious," Orion Black muttered as he played with his beard. "I was under the impression that the Wizards and Witches of Britain had finally come to the understanding of leaving the Goblins alone. Regardless, how is that crook of a Goblin?"

"Ragnok is fine," Charlus replied and took a seat on one of the chairs. "Said he was bored and wished for the centennial Goblin Rebellion to start anew."

"Again? We just had one not some thirty years ago. I can't even come up with anything that could explain their justification for one this early."

"I know," Charlus replied. "You know how he is, likes to swell in the memories of our youth."

"Yours and his youth perhaps," Orion grinned and took the seat next to Charlus. "It wasn't I that was drunk of their ass and challenged their strongest warrior to a duel of honor."

"What is this today? Pick on Charlus day?"

Orion laughed, "Don't tell me that Ragnok…"

"Yes he did," Charlus ground out and decided to switch topics. "How is the family Orion?"

"Fine," Orion replied but Charlus could see the concern firmly set in the pale eyes of the Lord Black. "How is Dorea?"

"She misses her family," Charlus offered. "I told you Orion, you shouldn't have let those two harpies run rough-shot with your family. You should bend your wife over your knee and give her a thorough spanking for the insults she brought against Dorea, your own sister. How dare she speak in such a tone with her, a Black of Black, let alone the Lady Potter. And how dare she ban her from seeing your sons and your brother's daughters."

Orion sighed, "I know Charlus… I know."

"Yet you don't act," Charlus grumbled. "If you are not careful Orion, the Black family will splinter. I can already see in young Sirius the hateful glares he gives his mother and young Andromeda, the things Dorea have told me…" Charlus sadly shook his head as he thought of the banished Andromeda and her pride in refusing her aunt's help. "Orion you must take control of the family before there is no turning back."

"But Charlus," Orion began. "Aren't you afraid of the increase in the muggleborns and squibs?"

"And what? Believe that ridiculous notion that muggles are stealing magic from the purebloods to undermine us from within? Please Orion, open your eyes and engage that Slytherin brain of yours. This is just the fanatical ramblings of delusional purebloods that have interbred too far by marrying their own sisters."

"But Charlus it makes sense what they say."

"Humbug!" Charlus snarled. "And pray tell… how would the muggles steal magic from us? Stealing magic with magic is impossible, so how could they accomplish this feat? It's utter nonsense. The reason we have an increase in squibs falls back to incest."

"But…" Orion Black fell silent as suddenly a light in front of them turned on and revealed a room behind a large window, as their own room was now covered in darkness. Their eyes fell upon a single bed that contained what appeared to be a young man dressed as if he had come from a ball.

"W-what's going on?" Orion's question was answered as a door opened up in the illuminated room and in walked two Goblins.

"Whatever it is," Charlus spoke and stood. Approaching the window, his eyes went from the two Goblins to the man as they approached him. "Isn't that your account manager Orion?"

"Yes," he spoke and appeared next to Charlus. "That is indeed Hoodwink. I take it the other is Snaggletooth?"

"Yes," Charlus offered and watched as the two Goblins approached the man and drew some blood before placing it upon a parchment. For a few seconds all was quiet as the Lord Potter and Lord Black watched the two Goblins as they looked at the parchment they were holding. The silence was suddenly broken as exciting chitters in the Goblin language drifted into the darkened room that housed the two Lords.

"What do you think is happening Charlus?"

"I am not sure but I believe this young man is the reason behind mine and I am guessing your appearances here today." Charlus said and showed Orion his right hand, a hand missing the fabled Potter family ring.

"So you too," Orion nodded and showed his equally empty hand to Charlus. "Got any idea?"

"None," he replied but continued to watch the Goblins argue in their native tongue. "But I believe we are about to find out what is going on."

**XXXX**

**"How is this possible Hoodwink? How can this boy be what the test has shown?"**

**"I do not know brother,"** the other Goblin responded in Gobbledegook. **"Let us wake him up and find out."**

**"Wait,"** Snaggletooth squeaked. **"Shouldn't we inform the Lords Potter and Black first?"**

**"Be my guest but I hope you have an explanation to this curious event when they ask you for an answer to how it came to be that this boy is the current Lord Potter and Lord Black – a boy that shouldn't exist but clearly does. A boy that carries the blood of a Potter and a Black and one that magic has chosen to be the heir and Lord of the two most noble and ancient houses of Potter and Black."**

The Goblin Snaggletooth sighed in defeat, **"You are correct brother. It would be unwise to inform them without having answers. Let us wake this boy and perhaps questioning him will give us satisfying answers."**

**"Yes, let us wake him up." **Hoodwink murmured and snapped his fingers over the boy's face.

The two Goblins didn't have to wait long for the spell to lift from the boy as a soft groan alerted them for the person to wake up. "What the hell hit me? Where am I?"

"You are in Gringotts", Hoodwink offered.

"Gringotts? Right," the young man muttered as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. "What happened?"

"We are unsure," Hoodwink replied again and handed a pair of glasses to the man. "You simply appeared and smacked into the floor of our sacred hall. Do you have any recollection on how you were able to bypass our wards and apparate into the Hall of Tellers?"

"I apparated into Gringotts?" The young man chuckled. "That's a good one. Everyone knows it is impossible to break into Gringotts, let alone apparate into it."

"We assure you, you apparated into Gringotts," Snaggletooth piped up in anger.

"If I did, I sure as hell didn't do it on purpose."

"So you do not know how you were able to bypass our wards?" Hoodwink asked again.

"You assume correctly," the young man replied and slowly pushed himself up on the bed. "Now who do I have the pleasure talking to?"

"I am Hoodwink and to my right is Snaggletooth. And who do we have the pleasure of talking to?"

"Harry James Potter," the young man answered but looked at the two Goblins as if they had lived under a rock.

"And could you please explain to us why you are in possession of the Lord rings for the Houses of Black and Potter?" Snaggletooth questioned as he activated a recording quill.

Harry frowned as he studied the two Goblins before him. "And why do I have to explain things, Gringotts is well aware of? I wonder, is this really Gringotts or just some elaborate trap?"

"We assure you Mr. Potter," Hoodwink replied. "That we are indeed within Gringotts and only wish to verify our findings."

Harry sighed, "Very well. I think it is pretty obvious that I received the title of Lord Potter through my father. I became Lord Black after the death of my Godfather as he inherited the title onto me, given I was the last living male member of the Black family, besides that pompous prick Malfoy. Hence I am Lord Potter and Lord Black. Do you have any other questions?"

"Excellent," Hoodwink said. "When were you born Lord Potter?"

"Alright, I'll play along with this," Harry muttered before turning towards the Goblins again. "I was born on the 31st of July 1980 and before you ask; my father was James Potter, who married Lily Evans. My Godfather was Sirius Black and my shoe size is a 12. I like treacle tart and love Quidditch. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, no, Mr. Potter," Hoodwink replied in amusement and looked at the parchment in his hand, a slight frown crossed his face. "That will be all for now."

**"Snaggletooth,"** Hoodwink growled to get his partner's attention as it appeared the Goblin had suffered a mental breakdown.

The Goblin jerked awake and shook his head, **"Right. Sorry, but…"**

**"I know,"** Hoodwink interrupted. **"Let us leave for now and talk to our guests. I am positive that they have plenty of questions to ask."**

**"Yes,"** Snaggletooth offered. **"But Hoodwink, do you know what this means?"**

**"Of course I do! Gringotts… our beloved bank is no longer safe against apparition."**

**"Yes! W-wait… what?" ** Snaggletooth stopped to stare at his fellow Goblin. **"No I meant that the Lord Potter-Black has actually time traveled. That is the only plausible explanation here."**

**"That too,"** Hoodwink grumbled and turned towards Harry, who had followed the Goblin conversation in Gobbledegook with interest, even though an understanding of their language was simply impossible for wizards. "We will return shortly Mr. Potter."

"Right," Harry replied and cursed that he couldn't speak the Goblin language. _"These two are certainly an exciting bunch," _Harry thought and watched the two Goblins leave his room.

**XXXXX**

"Snaggletooth! Hoodwink! What is the meaning of this?" Orion and Charlus simultaneously yelled in anger as the two Goblins entered their room. "Who is this man and why does he have our Lordship rings?"

"He is what he claims to be," Hoodwink offered. "That young man is Harry James Potter, Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black."

"But how is this possible?" the two Wizards yelled again in sync, only to stop and look at each other for a brief moment.

"Don't you dare laugh Snaggletooth," Charlus warned as he saw the upper lips of his account manager tremble in laughter.

"I am sorry Sir," Snaggletooth wheezed. "But you should see yours and Sir Black's facial expression. You two rarely agree on anything but your timing of every word was perfect. I am just… sorry Sir."

"Regardless of how amusing this is to you brother," Hoodwink interrupted. "We do have a unique problem at hand. Magic that governs the Houses of Black and Potter have switched their allegiances to this young man. How it happened, I cannot explain. Why it happened, is beyond my understanding. I only know facts, and the inheritance test, as well as Gringotts magic, see this young man as the true Lord of the most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter."

"But…" Orion spoke, only to fall silent again in contemplation.

"What does this mean though?" Charlus asked for both his and Orion's sake.

"We do not know Sir," Snaggletooth replied. "Logically, there appears to be only one explanation to this unique circumstance."

"And what would that be?"

"That young Mr. Harry Potter," Snaggletooth spoke only to stop for a buildup of suspense, "Has traveled in time."

A strained exhale escaped Charlus Potter as he fell into the chair he had previously occupied. "So he is from the future or the past or what?"

"From the future," Hoodwink replied and placed the parchment he was holding into the hands of Charlus Potter. "In fact Sir, he is your grandson."

"My grandson?" Charlus asked in shock, only to look at the parchment in his hands and saw a slimmed down version of his family tree. On top he could see his name and that of Dorea, a line fell below to his son James, with an unfamiliar name of Lily Evans next to it – branched from that union followed the name of Harry James Potter that was listed as Lord Potter and Lord Black.

"A grandson Orion," Charlus spoke in wonder. "I… I have a grandson."

"I can see that," Orion grumbled as his mind replayed the brief interrogation from earlier. "That means Sirius or Regulus never married either. I think I need to ensure that the Black line continues and should search for suitable wives for my sons."

"Orion," Charlus spoke up in surprise. "I thought you were against those despicable practices. You, yourself, had quite an argument with Cygnus about him arranging marriages for his daughters."

"I know," Orion replied gruffly. "But it appears I am out of options. He might be your grandson Charlus, and he is of Black blood through my sister Dorea but you cannot expect me to simply accept this and let the Black family die out."

"Of course not," Charlus answered. "But…"

"You won't be able to do anything Sir Black," Hoodwink interjected with hints of trepidation in his voice. "All Lordly affairs now rest in the hands of young Mr. Harry Potter. If you wish to create marriage agreements for your sons, you will have to appeal to young Harry, for he now holds the power for the Houses of Black and Potter."

"How is that even possible?" Charlus asked as he watched Orion's face carefully as it took on several shades of red in silent anger. "How can he become head of our families with us and our sons still alive?"

"We do not know," Snaggletooth replied. "Perhaps this is magic itself at work here. Young Harry was clearly the Lord of both houses in his time and now that he has appeared here, both of your family magic must have sensed his arrival and chosen him. Perhaps it is because he is magically more powerful than you and Orion, or perhaps the family magic senses that with him in control, the family will prosper."

"In other words," Orion growled. "You Goblins are as clueless as you can be. I demand to talk to him."

"Very well," Hoodwink replied and bowed. "We will bring him here momentarily."

"Thank you," Charlus offered and watched as Orion stared in anger at his grandson through the glass window and joined his longtime friend and rival.

**XXXX**

"Mr. Potter," Hoodwink said as he entered the room. "If you would please follow me, there is someone that wishes to speak to you."

"Lead the way," Harry replied and popped his back as he stood. "If I may inquire, who am I going to meet?"

"All will be explained in a minute Sir," Hoodwink answered and quickly led Harry through several hallways.

Harry finally stopped in front of a normal looking door and raised an eyebrow in peculiarity. "If I am not mistaken, we just walked in a very complicated and elaborate circle."

Hoodwink's lips split in an amused glee, "You are indeed correct Sir. Now if you would please enter."

"I'll never understand Goblins," Harry muttered and pushed the door handle down and pulled the door open. Looking inside, his eyes fell upon two smartly dressed wizards that had their back turned towards him.

"Take a seat Harry," one of the wizards spoke with a gentle voice without turning around. "Hoodwink, if you could ensure us some privacy, we'll be thankful."

"As you wish Sir," Hoodwink bowed in respect. "Am I to assume that Snaggletooth has been sent to fetch Axe-Lord Ragnok Sir?"

A simple nod was all the response Hoodwink received. "If that is all Sirs, once young Harry's companion awakens, we'll send her along as well."

"Wait what? What companion?" Harry asked in bafflement as he turned, only to see the Goblin close the door. "Bloody Goblins, I swear ever since my break in and theft of the dragon, they have been trying their best to rile me up."

"Break in and dragon theft?" the same wizard asked in curiosity. "That certainly sounds like an interesting story."

"Yeah well," Harry replied and finally took a seat. "I guess looking back at it, it makes for a good story but back then, it certainly was closer to a life and death situation."

"Well what did you expect from breaking into Gringotts? That by itself holds the death penalty," the other wizard growled in anger. "It just bears to question, how you are still alive. What trickery is this? Who the hell are you and why do you carry the Lordship for the most Ancient and Noble House of Black?"

"Orion," the other wizard warned quietly.

"You know," Harry started as his own anger seeped into his voice. "It would be considered polite to at least turn around and have a conversation face to face, especially if I have somehow slighted one of you."

"Right you are," the more happily of the two replied and slowly turned around to face Harry. "Curious, you look just like your father."

"But I have my mother's eyes," Harry finished rolling his eyes at the all too familiar statement. "Yes, I've heard that Spiel all my Hogwarts life. What else is new?"

"Disobedient child," the one called Orion growled and turned around. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"And pray tell how they could?" Harry retorted in equal anger. "You know as well as everybody else that Voldemort murdered my parents when I was barely one. And who the hell are you anyways?"

"What do you mean Voldemort murdered…"

"I am Orion Black, Blackest of Black, Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black," the angry wizard thundered. "Show me the respect I deserve whelp!"

"Orion Black?" Harry asked in shock. "T-then that means… but how? You can't be… You can't be Sirius's father. He died a long time ago."

"I ensure you," Orion Black spat. "I am far from dead."

"B-but…"

"Harry," the other wizard gently spoke up. "What is today's date?"

"W-what? What does that have to do with this?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Just answer the bloody question," Orion growled.

"It's January 1st 2000," Harry answered. "What else could it be?"

"Harry," the gentle wizard spoke up again. "Today's date is January 1st 1973, not 2000. You, my grandson, have traveled through time."

"T-that's… that's…" Harry gaped repeatedly before finally stuttering out the question that has been on everybody else's minds. "How is this even possible?"

"We do not know," the gentle wizard spoke up and took a seat across from Harry. He studied Harry's face for several moments and shook his head in disbelief. "You really do look like your father Harry. Do you know who I am?"

"I am sorry Sir," Harry answered. "But this can't be real. Time travel, do you even listen to yourself? It's inconceivable! Time Travel is not possible!"

"Apparently it is," Orion Black mumbled and took a seat as well. "You are in the year 1973, so get used to it."

"Orion!" Charlus warned. "Behave or else who knows what could happen. Harry here is now the Lord Potter and Lord Black. Show him the respect he deserves."

"If you are Orion Black," Harry pointed at the dark haired wizard, "Sirius's father?" To that he received a slight nod of confirmation. He turned towards the other wizard in question, "Then you… you are my… my grandfather?"

"Indeed I am. I am Charlus Potter, Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, your grandfather" Charlus beamed proudly.

"Were," Orion interrupted. "Charlus you idiot, we both 'were' Lords of our respective Houses. That honor now lies with you Harry, as much as it angers me."

"But," Harry stammered to finally shake his head. "I am confused. What is going on here?"

"Something we'd like to know ourselves," Charlus offered helpfully. "Harry you must understand, Orion and I, we went to sleep last night being the Lords of our respective Houses and woke up to find our Lordship rings missing. We now find you here, in Gringotts, from the future nonetheless, wearing our Lordship rings and all we find are more questions."

Throwing his hands up in the air for a brief second in a show of surrender, "I give up. My life is clearly one of Fate's chew toys. Millennium my ass, of course it would fuck with my life. I even told Hermoine but NO, she just had to open her mouth: 'Honestly Harry, what could go wrong?' I mean what else is going to happen? Am I going to find out I am married? Do I suddenly grow a third arm? Am I my own father? Pardon my language but this is just fucked up."

Charlus snorted as he listened to Harry's rant and was interrupted by the quiet voice of his longtime friend, "Remind you of someone?"

"Yes Orion," Charlus chuckled. "He certainly has the Black genes coming through. That temper is legendary."

"I would rather say those are the Potter genes," Orion mumbled. "You Potter's are the ones that tend to go for over dramatization as well as fighting spirit – the typical Gryffindors."

"Yes and you fart daisies," Charlus chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Harry suddenly asked as he interrupted his rant.

"Oh nothing Harry," Orion replied with a smirk. "Just reminding good old Charlus how Gryffindorish you Potters' all are."

"Interesting," Harry responded. "I recall that Sirius is a Gryffindor."

Loud laughing rumbled forth from Charlus as he saw Orion's smirking face pale in embarrassment at being reminded about Sirius Hogwart's House. "Good one Harry! You certainly are a Potter indeed. So what was your Hogwart's House?"

"What a dumb question Charlus," Orion muttered. "With that cheek, he clearly is a Gryffindor."

"Well you aren't wrong," Harry responded "but not entirely correct either. The hat wanted to place me into Slytherin but I asked him to be placed anywhere else but Slytherin. So I ended up in Gryffindor."

"A… a Slytherin Potter?" Charlus paled in shock. "D… you… Whatever you do, don't you dare tell your grandmother."

"Oh?" Harry asked in curiosity and ignored Orion's laughter as best he could. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because she'll never let me hear the end of it," Charlus whispered in fear.

"Ha! That is your own fault Charlus," Orion huffed in between his laughter. "It's your own damn fault for repeatedly rubbing it into her face that Jamie is a Gryffindor like you and not a Slytherin like her."

"I do not rub it in," Charlus muttered miffed.

"So," Harry finally let out after a lull hung over the conversation. "What happens now?"

"Now Harry," Charlus started ominously. "Now you tell us what has happened in the future?"

"A-are you sure it is safe?" Harry asked in concern. "Won't I change the future by doing so?"

"Nonsense," Orion rumbled in his deep baritone voice. "Your arrival has already altered the future. It is clear Magic wanted you to come here, or else you wouldn't have been able to appear inside Gringotts or be Lord of our Houses. Therefore, we can deduce that you are meant to be here and help the Black and Potter families into further prosperities."

"I doubt it's that," Harry muttered quietly, thinking of a certain Dark Lord.

"Why do you say this Harry?"

"Well," Harry stumbled for words. "How should I explain this? The future I come from, it's not bad but the Wizarding World is barely functioning after I defeated Voldemort."

"Why don't you start at the beginning Harry," Orion suggested.

"What is there to say," Harry started and his eyes took on a faraway look. "I don't know everything but everything can be laid at the feet of Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"Okay," Charlus interrupted. "Perhaps it is easier if we ask a few questions that you answer. How is that?"

"Alright," Harry responded. "Ask away."

"What happened to the Black family?" Orion blurted out as Charlus asked at the same time "Who is Voldemort?"

"The Black family?" Harry asked and scrunched his face in concentration and concern. "Are you sure Sir?"

"Orion, call me Orion. We are family and yes Harry, please tell me what happened to my family. What happened to my sons and nieces?"

Harry sighed heavily, "You will not like what you're going to hear Orion."

"Regardless, I have to know."

"Very well," Harry said. "The Black Family, it fell into ruin for following a dark lord that likes to call himself Lord Voldemort. Sirius once told me that it all went downhill for the Black family when he had to flee his home during his sixth year. He sought refuge with my father and the Potter's."

"W-what happened?" Orion asked.

"I don't know," Harry responded. "I think Sirius had enough of the Pureblood propaganda his mother tried to drill into him. Apparently Walburga blasted him off the tapestry over an argument and he packed his things and left."

"Okay what else happened?"

"Sirius lived with my family and eventually became my godfather when I was born. Voldemort killed my parents and Sirius was grief stricken and in his attempt at finding revenge, landed himself in Azkaban for killing thirteen muggles. He did escape after twelve years but died two years later, protecting me from Bellatrix. She married into the Lestrange family and was Voldemort's most lethal fighter. She was insane Orion, just like Sirius, she spent thirteen years in Azkaban before she was rescued by Voldemort but those Dementors sure did a number on her. She died at what we call the Battle of Hogwarts, where I killed Voldemort."

Sighing, Harry continued. "Andromeda was disowned for marrying a muggleborn. She had a daughter, one hell of an Auror named Nymphadora. She was also a metamorphmagus, the first in several centuries in fact. Andromeda still lives, but Dora died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy and had a pompous son named Draco. The entire Malfoy family was Voldemort's bootlickers but Narcissa did save me in the end. She lied to him, told him I was dead, when I really wasn't. I… I don't think she was in a happy marriage."

"And what about Regulus? My youngest?"

"Regulus had also joined Voldemort's followers," Harry answered and the sadness within his face was clearly visible. "He eventually saw reason and betrayed him. For that he was killed."

"By Merlin," Orion breathed in shock as he slumped into his chair. "H-how… how could I have let the Black family fall apart like this?"

"I don't think you were even alive," Harry whispered in sadness. "I am not sure, but I think Voldemort had your generation of pureblood families killed off so that their radicalized sons and daughters could take control and give him all your gold and political power."

"Harry," Charlus spoke up after listening to Harry's description of the Black family. Letting the fate of the Black family sink in, he asked his own questions. "Who is this Voldemort? How come we haven't heard of him yet?"

"The self-proclaimed Dark Lord that calls himself Lord Voldemort that started the pureblood movement against muggleborns and halfbloods, is in fact a halfblood himself. His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, born to a squib mother from the Gaunt line and a muggle." Harry chuckled darkly. "Do you understand? A halfblood that hates the Wizarding World for the slight of hands fate had dealt him, calling himself a Lord and promoting the pureblood cause, a maniac that creates seven horcruxes all because he is afraid of dying. Mad on power, a single person was able to bring the Wizarding World down to its knees, only for a school boy to stand up and fight against the oppression."

"How did you defeat him?"

"By trying to survive," Harry responded. "I had friends that stood by me. We searched for his Horcruxes and destroyed them one by one, only to have one final showdown at Hogwarts, where the fate of the Wizarding World was to be decided. Well, all of that and a lot of pure honest to good luck."

"How bad was it?"

"Who cares how bad it was," Harry answered in anger. "Good ol' Tom merely abused the system of corruption. He whispered honey into the ears of the power hungry purebloods and since our community consists of mindless sheep, they listened and followed. He could say 'jump' and Bellatrix as well as every one of his followers would ask 'how high'. This fight, this Dark Lord," Harry sneered at the terminology. "It was your duty to put a stop to an upstart like him. It was your duty to ensure the safety of your children, while at the same time ensure the Wizarding World moves forward. Do you have any idea how ancient our system is? Do you know how advanced the muggles have become? If they ever find out about our existence, we'd be wiped off the face of our planet in months, if not weeks."

"Harry!" Charlus spoke up sternly.

"What?" Harry growled as his eyes settled on his grandfather.

"You're starting another rant again," Orion offered with a smirk.

"Heh," Harry breathed and chuckled. "Yes, I guess I was."

"So what happened to the Potter family?" Charlus finally asked.

"Dead," Harry said calmly as he looked his grandfather dead in the eyes. "They were all killed by Voldemort. I am the only one left alive. I've been alone since I was one year old, only to find some semblance of a family with Sirius twelve years later, only to lose him to Voldemort again."

"I see," Charlus muttered in shock.

"The question remains," Orion spoke up. "What do we do now?"

"I don't want to be Lord Potter or Lord Black. Those titles belong to you and after your passing to Sirius and my father. Isn't there anything that we could do?"

"I am afraid not Lord Potter," a new voice piped up and Harry saw an armed Goblin appear out of the dark corner to his right.

"Ragnok," Charlus jerked at seeing his Goblin friend appear. "Don't scare us like that."

The Goblin chuckled, "Charlus we both know that you saw me enter a long time ago. However, to answer your question Lord Potter…"

"Harry please. I feel so old when I am addressed as Lord."

Everyone chuckled and Ragnok nodded his head, "As you wish Harry."

"To answer your question, Magic has chosen you to be the new Lord Potter and Lord Black. You cannot abstain from your titles in favor to Orion and Charlus here, or Sirius and James."

"But it's not fair," Harry interrupted. "If I am truly here to stay, and I affect everyone, my future can be changed. None of them have to die, I could get rid of Voldemort before he gains power and Sirius could…"

Ragnok held up his palm to stop Harry from talking. "You are correct, however, Magic has a way of finding ways were none were visible before. I imagine that young James and Sirius, if they marry and have children will only produce sons, while you Harry, considering you appear to be only a few years older, will probably enjoy the birth of two daughters. At that point, they could marry a son of Sirius and James and the proper distribution of power would return to the Black and Potter lines."

"But that would mean," Harry shuddered. "That they… that's incest!"

"It would be yes," Ragnok agreed with a nod. "However, that union does not necessarily have to happen this next generation. You could wait a few centuries before splitting the two lines again and you have to remember, that scenario only works if they truly only father sons and you daughters."

"Yes," Harry drawled, "Bloody unlikely."

Orion sighed. "Harry, don't make this so complicated. Through marriage, the titles of Lord Black and Potter could return to the proper bloodline eventually. It's not ideal but also not so uncommon that several bloodlines were joined for a few generations."

"Okay," Harry admitted. "It doesn't sound that bad but it still feels like I am robbing you and Sirius and my father of their rightful place."

"Harry," Ragnok spoke up again. "Yes, you are Lord Potter and Lord Black but you necessarily don't have to be Lord Potter or Lord Black. You hold the power in both families, so you could let Orion and Charlus here continue to act as Lords of their respective Houses, while you in the meantime work from within the shadows. Decisions could be made in joint effort; you decide and they enact."

"In other words, they are play acting what they used to be, while every decision that involves the family is being deferred back to me?"

"Yes," Ragnok nodded. "And the same could be done with Sirius and James when they are old and mature enough to understand the situation."

"Okay," Harry muttered. "I could live with that but only if you grandfather and Orion are my advisors, confidants, and if need be opposition when it comes to the wellbeing of our family."

Orion and Charlus both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," Ragnok said. "Now if you could please hand me those rings Harry, I will create duplicates for Orion and Charlus that will be recognized within Gringotts and the Wizarding World."

Harry nodded and slipped the Black family and Potter family ring off his fingers. He watched as Ragnok waved his hands over the rings a few times before a silver glow announced the creation of the copies. Returning the originals to his hand, Harry watched Orion and Charlus put on their fake ones. Smirking, Harry looked at the two Wizards in front of him.

"I guess this makes me the family patriarch."

"Indeed it does Harry," Charlus replied with a smile, while Orion's expression still held a hint of bitterness.

"I don't know," Ragnok spoke up and smirked. "I am very fond of that one muggle movie – The Godfather has a better ring to it."

"The Godfather," Orion muttered in thought. "I like it."

"Great," Harry muttered. "Next I'll be running the London underground and have people killed for crossing me."

"Ha, very funny Harry," Charlus laughed and strongly grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook it in jest. "Now I believe we should relocate to a more comfortable environment to discuss the future of our families. I believe Orion here would like to force Sirius and Regulus into marriage arrangements."

"Damn right I do," Orion spoke up. "I can't let the Black family die out, even with Harry here taking over."

"Yes," Charlus agreed. "And let us also discuss our next steps in terms of how to deal with that upstart Dark Lord and ensure our families stay far away from his poisonous tongue."

"Splendid," Ragnok exclaimed. "I will have the feasting prepared but first young Harry here needs to deal with the young lady that he arrived with. She should be awake and is probably demanding outrageous demands from young Snaggletooth."

"Ah yes," Charlus grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Harry suggestively. "Pray tell Harry, who is this mysterious lady that traveled through time with you? Is she your girlfriend perhaps? Will you make me a great-grandfather already?"

"W-whuat?" Harry squeaked mortified. "I… I don't even know who it is."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Charlus," Orion scoffed. "Knowing you, he will be the typical Potter. The girl needs to practically throw herself at him for him to even realize that she is interested in him. It was the same with you and Dorea."

"To my defense," Charlus piped up. "She was a Slytherin and therefore never showed up on my pocket list."

Harry's head bounced back and forth as he watched Charlus and Orion bicker back and forth. Sighing, he turned towards the burly Goblin named Ragnok. "If you could please show her in, I will explain everything to her."

"Very well Lord Potter," Ragnok replied and briefly looked at the aging bickering wizards. "Don't mind them. They rarely have the time to indulge in old habits."

"If you say so," Harry softly replied as he eyed his grandfather and the former Lord Black.

"Trust me," Ragnok mentioned. "When you are finished, Snaggletooth will lead you to the feasting where you can discuss in secret the future of the Black and Potter families. Gringotts and especially I look forward to your rulings – Strength and Honor Lord Potter-Black."

"Oh… um… strength and honor Axe-Lord Ragnok" Harry quickly returned as he remembered the title he had overheard earlier and watched the Goblin slip out of the room.

_"I wish I could remember what I was doing between waking up in my time and waking up here in Gringotts. I just hope whoever the woman is that came with me, won't kill me when I tell her where we are."_ Harry mused as he anxiously watched the half opened door in trepidation.

"You may enter now Miss…" a goblin spoke from outside the door.

"About bloody time," a female voice interrupted the Goblin.

_"Great,"_ Harry thought as he listened to the quick steps of heels hitting the marble floor. _"Judging by the voice… I have no idea who is going to walk through those doors – just perfect."_

"I apologize Miss…" the Goblin spoke up again only to be interrupted by the woman's rather loud and annoyed sigh.

"Master Snaggletooth," the woman's voice had softened as Harry could only imagine her massaging an imaginary headache away. "I am very grateful for Gringotts and your assistance. I also apologize for being unable to provide you with satisfying answers to my sudden appearance within your hallowed halls. Granted, I am quite irritated at your insistence of being unable to contact my family and the need to see to whoever sits behind these doors. However, I appreciate your attempt at making me feel comfortable. You are a credit to your race Master Goblin. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to receive some answers to this 'entertaining' morning."

"Oh you got yourself a feisty one there Harry," Charlus muttered into Harry's ears. "I think I like her already."

"Charlus be quiet and observe," Orion hissed and pulled the former Lord Potter into the shadows of the room.

Harry could only roll his eyes at his grandfather's antics and watched in trepidation the still opened door for the woman to enter. He still couldn't identify her by her voice but he guessed that the woman was most likely of pureblood parentage. From what he could hear, she also had no idea how she got to Gringotts, let alone with whom. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he watched as a delicate hand, covered in a white glove slowly pushed the door further open.

His eyes transfixed upon that gentle hand, he anxiously watched the hand grow to an arm that was still covered by the same pure white glove. Slowly the arm was joined by a shoulder that was partially covered in a deep navy blue and his eyes widened as an image of a very attractive yet faceless blonde, flashed in front of his mind's eye, wearing a deep navy blue ball gown with a diamond choker resting slightly above her ample cleavage.

Blinking, Harry wet his lips in anticipation and stepped back in shock as the same young woman suddenly stood in front of him. He saw her eyes widen in recognition before turning icy as a mask of cold indifference schooled her features.

"Potter," she venomously hissed out. "What are you doing here?"

"Greengrass," Harry returned equally poisonous in a growl.

"What is the meaning of this?" Daphne Greengrass growled. "I was told that I would receive answers here to my strange arrival within Gringotts. What does that have to do with you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as his wand hand twitched in anger, "I could ask you the same."

Breathing out in frustration, knowing this would go on forever, Harry sighed and let his sudden anger ebb out of him. Closing his eyes to collect himself, his face softened as he realized that the young woman before him was in the same position as he. "Just come in Greengrass and have a seat. I'll explain everything to you as best I can."

Daphne's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the sudden change in Harry's demeanor but offered a crisp nod before walking further inside the room and taking a measured seat in one of the chairs.

Harry closed the doors and joined Daphne in one of the chairs. Studying the pretty blonde before him, his eyes couldn't help but roam her body top to bottom. Granted, her dressed in a spectacular ball gown wasn't helping his situation as he saw her eyes turn several degrees colder at his roaming eyes.

"You… eh… you look a-amazing," Harry chuckled uneasily in an attempt to disarm her.

"Potter," Daphne growled in warning. "I want answers."

"Right," Harry replied instantly alert. "What can you remember? Do you know what you did before waking up here in Gringotts, or how you got here?"

"No."

"Oh," Harry muttered only to see Daphne's patience slowly dwindle further as a scowl was slowly destroying her expression of indifference. "Well what is the last thing that you do remember then?" Harry asked hastily.

"I remember sitting down for dinner on Christmas Eve with my family."

"Hmm… interesting… it's about the same for me," Harry muttered and saw Daphne's eyes widen slightly before narrowing again in suspicion as Harry continued. "I remember having dinner with Andy and Teddy but after that it's all just a blank until I woke up here a few hours ago."

"I don't care what you remember," Daphne hissed. "I want to know how I ended up here in Gringotts, dressed for a party, wearing jewels that I do not own."

As Daphne mentioned her jewels, Harry was subjected to yet another memory flash that showed him a very delicate neckline of pale creamy skin. His fingers tingled as they relived as his fingers brushed over the soft skin before placing the diamond choker around the delicate neck.

"Wow!" Harry breathed in realization. "I don't know why or how the two of us showed up here but I think I just remembered how you received those jewels."

"How?" Daphne asked as she studied the paling face in front of her and realization dawned upon her. Images flashed in her mind and she subconsciously reached for the choker, her gloved fingers dancing above the contours of the diamonds. "Don't tell me… but why? We never spoke before?"

Harry briefly looked away, "I… I do not know."

"I can't keep it," Daphne spoke up, a hint of fear in her voice.

Harry shook his head as he watched a range of motions flash across Daphne Greengrass's face. "Keep it Daphne. It suits you and I am sure I gave it to you for a reason."

"But… Harry, it is too much." Daphne breathed in fear as her mind tallied the many reasons behind receiving such an expensive gift when her thoughts ground to a screeching halt as she concluded only one possible scenario – marriage.

"No," Daphne whispered in shock as more memories suddenly came to her. She saw herself getting dressed, preparing for what clearly must have been the ball as her gown was currently laid out on her bed by her mother. More images flew by as she was joined by her sister, equally doled up and waiting patiently in front of her father's floo access. She saw the fireplace lighting up and watched as none other than Draco Malfoy appeared and stepped out, greeting her sister Astoria. She could feel her distaste at the Malfoy scion grow by every second she had to be around him. She had to watch how her sister was fawning over Malfoy as if he was Merlin himself. Her annoyance vanished and turned to anxiety as the floo lid up once more. Her icy blue eyes warmed as they were greeted by a pair of gentle green eyes that showed as much nervousness as she was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It can't be," Daphne breathed out and quickly tore of her gloves to inspect her ring fingers. When she found them empty, she slumped into her seat and breathed heavily as her heart was pounding in her chest. "Thank goodness."

Harry watched the peculiar reactions in earnest. "What is it Daphne?"

It was quiet for several minutes and Harry waited patiently for the blonde beauty to gather her thoughts. When she finally opened her mouth, his eyes studied hers intently. "I feared that we… well that you and I…"

"Just say it Daphne," Harry interrupted as he saw her struggle with the proper words.

"I was thinking about the many reasons behind receiving such an expensive gift from you Harry," Daphne gently spoke. "I feared that we must have gotten married between Christmas Eve and this morning."

Harry laughed out loud, he couldn't help himself.

"It's not funny Potter," Greengrass growled, briefly forgetting her feelings of vulnerability.

"I am sorry," Harry continued to chuckle. "But did you truly believe that the two of us would get married in a week nonetheless, when we don't even know each other? Daphne, we never exchanged a full sentence before today."

"Well," Daphne muttered. "If you say it like that…"

"Exactly, now what else did you remember?"

"How did you know?" Daphne asked in curiosity.

"I saw your eyes getting a faraway look for a brief second. I figured that you must have remembered something."

"I… I was waiting for you," Daphne whispered quietly but still loud enough for Harry to hear. "I guess it was last night. I was wearing my dress and you came through my father's floo. You must have given me the necklace then."

"I see," Harry spoke thoughtfully. "Last night was New Years; perhaps we went together to the Ministry Ball. They do have them each year don't they?"

"Yes," Daphne mumbled. "It is a possibility." She finished as a fresh set of images flashed in front of her mind's eye. She watched herself dancing in Harry's arms and enjoying herself tremendously. She was able to observe the audience as they watched her and Harry gracefully flow over the dance floor. Many held encouraging and supportive looks, while a few, especially the many attending women were giving her jealous, if not downright hostile ones. She remembered seeing them but also remembered not caring the slightest as she was led by Harry to the rhythm of the music across the dance floor. She continued to watch herself and Harry celebrating New Year's and saw how the two were enjoying each other's company as they walked outside onto an empty balcony with a glass of champagne in each of their hands. She watched their mouths form the words of wishing each other a happy new year before their eyes closed and their lips briefly met for a chaste kiss.

"Daphne," Harry broke her out of her memories as he gentle spoke her name. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Daphne almost squeaked but caught herself. "I… I just remembered how the two of us were dancing and… well, we kissed at the end." She mumbled and didn't dare look at Harry.

"Oh," Harry said and blushed as he averted his eyes. "Uh… I am sorry."

"W-what?" Daphne asked perplexed as she remembered his lingering lips on hers.

"For kissing you," Harry quietly spoke and looked at the ceiling as he tried to fight his wakening hormones as his mind replayed the scene on the balcony. He could still taste her vanilla scent on his lips and he closed his eyes, willing for his traitorous thoughts to leave him alone when he suddenly felt delicate hands take hold of his.

His eyes snapped opened but instead of seeing Daphne standing before him, he watched how Draco Malfoy approached him and Daphne on the balcony. A vacant look in Malfoy's grey eyes was followed by a green flash from Malfoy's wand. Harry watched how memory Harry saw the spell fly towards him and Daphne. His arms wrapped around her as he turned on the spot to apparate away. Harry saw the telltale sign of apparition, only to see the Avada Kedavra curse hit him and Daphne as they were vanishing from the balcony.

"Shit," Harry breathed and his eyes left the ceiling, only to look into Daphne's icy blues mere inches away from his as she had left her seat and taken his hands into hers.

"You don't have to be sorry Harry," Daphne said, thinking he was still talking about kissing her. She had remembered how she had enjoyed it and therefore wasn't holding any negative feelings towards him. "It was just a simple kiss."

"No," Harry replied and looked at her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Confusion crossed her face as she tried to understand Harry's sudden change in mood. "What is it Harry?"

"I am sorry," Harry finally spoke. "I think I know how we got here. It makes no bloody sense but…"

"You do?" Daphne asked hopefully. "Well tell me."

"Daphne," Harry said and motioned for her to sit down again. This time she took a seat next to him and looked at him expectantly. "We were standing on the balcony and after we kissed, Malfoy… he, I think he was imperiused but he cast the killing curse at us. I tried apparating us out but apparently wasn't quick enough as the curse hit us just as we were leaving. I… I don't know how but somehow we must have ended up here in Gringotts."

"The Killing Curse?" Daphne whispered in shock. "A-are you telling me that I survived the killing curse?"

"It appears we did," Harry sighed. "But I don't understand how we ended up in Gringotts, let alone in this time."

"This time?" Daphne asked, instantly snapping up that new bit of information. "What are you talking about Potter?"

"Perhaps, we can explain." A voice suddenly spoke up and Daphne almost jumped in fear as she saw two wizards step out of the darkened corner of the room.

"W-who are you?" Daphne asked in fright and took hold of Harry's hands for reassurance, failing to realize Harry's surprised look at the sudden contact.

"They are Lord Charlus Potter of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Harry spoke and gently squeezed Daphne's hands in reassurance "and Lord Orion Black of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"But… that's impossible," Daphne breathed in shock as she studied the two wizards standing before her. One, the Lord Potter, was smiling warmly at her, while the other that was identified as Lord Black merely offered a polite nod. Turning towards Harry, she received her answer as her fingers suddenly brushed against his two rings. Looking down, she saw that their hands were intertwined and two Lordship rings were adorning Harry's hand.

"T-this makes no sense," Daphne whispered as she tried to find answers. "You two are dead and… what… why are you wearing the Black ring Harry?"

"Daphne," Harry gently spoke. "Not many know but I am Lord Potter and Lord Black. I inherited the Black title in our fifth year after the death of my godfather Sirius Black."

"The mass murderer?" Daphne asked in confusion. "He was your godfather? But that would mean that he didn't…"

"Yes," Harry nodded sadly. "He wasn't the one that betrayed my parents to Voldemort. He was innocent but we never were able to clear his name before or after his death."

"But how," Daphne asked as she looked at the two elderly wizards. "How can you be… how are…"

"Daphne," he interrupted her. "What is today's date?"

"January 1st, 2000 of course," Daphne responded. "What else would it be?"

"Daphne," Harry spoke softly as his thumb unconsciously caressed the back of her hand. "Today is January 1st, 1973. We somehow traveled back in time," Harry finished after a short pause.

"No," Daphne gasped in shock as her eyes pleaded with Harry to tell her that he was joking.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled sadly. "This really is 1973 and there doesn't appear to be a way back to our time either."

"Miss Greengrass," Charlus Potter interjected as he watched tears threaten to spill from her eyes. "Would you happen to be related to the Noble House of Greengrass from Prussia?"

"Yes," Daphne whispered emotionless. "My father, he came here with my mother to expand my family's import business."

"I see," Charlus gently spoke and nodded as he studied the two before him. "Orion, what is your opinion?"

Orion Black sighed, "I was hoping to strengthen our family ties by Harry marrying Narcissa but this certainly changes everything, considering the jewels Miss Greengrass is wearing."

"Indeed," Charlus replied to watch Harry console Daphne. "I was afraid of that."

Orion nodded and turned to the two youngsters. "Harry, why did you give these specific jewels to Miss Greengrass?"

"Um," Harry looked away sheepishly as he remembered yet another event that he had forgotten. "Andy, it was Andromeda that gave them to me. We had visited Gringotts the day before New Year's and when we entered the Black vault; she pointed them out to me and told me to give them to Daphne. I still don't know why exactly I was looking for jewels to gift to her but I am glad I did because they do suit her quite well. Is there a problem with that?"

Orion sighed and shook his head, "I take it this Andy is my niece Andromeda?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Andromeda Tonks. Why? What is so special about these jewels?"

"Harry," Orion spoke and sat down in front of the two. "And also Miss Greengrass, these jewels are an old Black family heirloom. It is said that they have been within the family's possession since the Black family began to record its history. They are… well, they are cursed."

"What?" Daphne and Harry yelled in surprise.

"Relax," Orion quickly interjected. "They are not cursed to do harm, matter of fact, the curse upon them is one that Magic itself has created – a sentient curse if you will."

"Is that even possible?" Harry asked skeptically and saw Daphne's fearful expression "And more importantly, what kind of curse?"

"It appears Andromeda still follows the House of Black's rules," Orion chuckled only to be on the receiving end of two very angry expressions. Holding up his hands in surrender, he quickly continued. "The jewels can only be removed from the Black vault by the Lord Black of Black and were used to always be gifted to the future Lady Black."

"Wait a minute," Harry spoke up. "Daphne and I aren't… We…" He turned towards the beautiful woman next to him, expecting a furious Greengrass heiress. His eyes widened when he saw a woman that no longer held any form of expression. Her face had hardened to granite, while her eyes had turned so cold that Harry couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his back.

"And what does this curse do Lord Black? Or should I say… Mr. Black?" Daphne hissed, her voice regaining the venomous lilt that she was known for.

"Not just beautiful," Charlus piped up "But also smart and utterly scary."

"Mr. Potter," Daphne said as she turned towards Harry's grandfather. "If I were you, I would contemplate the words 'deathly quiet'. Now Mr. Black, if you would be so kind to explain?"

"Daphne…" Harry whispered but was instantly silenced by her steely look. Shrinking back into himself, Harry looked at his grandfather, who for some reason was smiling proudly at him.

"Right," Orion chuckled uneasily. _"Bloody scary woman,"_ he thought but quickly continued as he saw Daphne's eyes narrow further in impatience. "The curse on the jewels, well they slowly create a bond between the Lord Black and his intended. Normally the Lord Black informs his intended of his desire but…"

"What kind of bond?" Daphne growled.

Orion visibly swallowed and pulled out a handkerchief as he dabbed his forehead with it. "Well one of marriage of course."

_"Fuck!"_ Harry screamed in his mind as his head snapped from Orion to Daphne.

A sudden deathly calm befell the room as three wizards waited for Daphne's explosion of anger. Harry watched in slow motion as Daphne's icy blue eyes turned to him.

"D-Daphne," Harry stuttered in panic at the unreadable expression. "I swear to you that I had no idea about the curse. Hell, I don't even remember why I gave them to you in the first place or why we went to the Ministry's New Year Ball together and… and…"

"Well who cares," Charlus beamed and surprised everyone as he pulled Daphne out of her seat and hugged her as he twirled her in joy. "Welcome to the family Daphne! I have to say, I am glad my grandson has such a wonderful taste."

"Charlus!" Orion barked in outrage ignoring the stunned expressions of Harry and Daphne. "Stop manhandling the future Lady Potter-Black. She is not married to young Harry yet."

"Ha Orion! You know as well as I do that it is only inevitable," Charlus barked in joy and gently returned Daphne to her feet. "By the time we leave Gringotts today, young Daphne here will be Lady Harry James Potter-Black! C'mon old friend, let us find Ragnok and celebrate."

Orion sighed, "Very well. However, if you get drunk again and you start challenging Goblin warriors to a duel, or Merlin help us, be the reason behind a new Goblin Rebellion, I do not know you and I will most certainly inform my sister of your foolishness."

"Oh no," Charlus breathed as he suddenly turned deathly pale. "I… I should inform Dorea, she should be here. She will kill me, if she finds out that she wasn't present for the wedding ceremony for her grandson. Ragnok!" Charlus yelled as he ran towards the doors and threw them open, only to yell even louder. "Ragnok! Help! I need an Owl! Ragnok! My crazy bloodthirsty wife will skin me alive, if I don't tell her! Ragnok..."

"Gryffindor idiot," Orion muttered and gave the two overwhelmed and confused younger people one last glance. "Daphne on behalf of my family, I apologize for having indirectly played a part in your sudden entrapment with Harry here. Do not blame him, these jewels and the curse are a closely guarded secret and since he wasn't raised as a Black, he couldn't have known. You may lay fault at the feet of my former niece Andromeda; however, you might be delighted to hear that she has been expelled from the family for marrying a muggleborn. And one last advice to the both of you, when it comes to meeting my side of the family, prepare for the worst and plan for the unthinkable."

Both Harry and Orion nodded and watched as the man walked out of the room and left them alone. Harry pulled his eyes away from the door and looked at the expressionless façade of Slytherin's Ice Queen.

Sighing, Harry dropped to kneel in front of Daphne before taking her hands within his. _"Gryffindors charge forward!"_ he repeated within his mind before looking up into Daphne's face. A single perfectly manicured eyebrow rose in curiosity and he swallowed the lump that was threatening to cut off his air supply.

"Daphne," Harry started softly and a soft glow emanated from their joined hands. "I swear on my life and magic that I did not know about the curse on the jewels I gifted you. I wish I could remember how you became my date for the Ministry New Year's Ball. I wish I could tell you that all of this is nothing but a dream but I cannot. As we stand here in Gringotts, at the cusp of a new life, in a time not our own, I swear I will treat you with the respect and care that one as beautiful as you deserve. I offer you my life and in return I only ask for your forgiveness for the wrongs I brought on you." Harry paused and quickly moistened his lips. "Will you be my wife in name?"

"No," Daphne's eyes hardened and Harry's eyes dimmed in defeat. "I will be your wife, not just a wife in name."

"Really?" Harry's eyes glowed in hope, only to receive a light slap to the back of his head.

"Of course," Daphne replied. "I was raised by pureblood customs. I know my duties and the expectations that are set before me. I will support and honor you to the best of my abilities. Now stop groveling at my feet like a lost puppy and give your wife a kiss."

"Gryffindor idiot," Daphne muttered but couldn't keep an amused twitch from forming on her lips as Harry hesitantly leaned forward. "Now husband-who-lived," Daphne said as they broke apart from the chaste kiss. Slipping her arm into his, she led him towards the doors. "Why don't you explain to me what you and your grandfather along with Orion have planned?"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did everybody think?

From the research I have done a while back, I picked 1973 for several reasons. Narcissa is in her last year at Hogwarts, the Maurauders are I believe in their fifth year right now. Nymphy Tonks I believe was born in 1973 as well and good ol' Tom has yet to show himself publicly.

As most of you have probably figured it out… this is clearly an **AU** story and therefore non-canon and OC'ness can be expected, i.e. the bicentennial Goblin Rebellions I have mentioned.


End file.
